1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tube continuum robot having a tube body capable of linear control and a robot system for operation using the tube continuum, and more particularly, a tube continuum robot for performing a predetermined task by inserting a plurality of tube continua into a long cannula path and a robot system for operation using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cannula insertion device is used to perform a predetermined task by inserting a long hollow tube continuum into a narrow space, and typically includes, for example, equipment for microsurgery in use for minimally invasive surgery.
Minimally invasive surgery refers to surgery that can be done through minimal incision instead of open surgery, and has advantages of less scarring or after-effects and quick recovery due to a small incision.
As equipment for microsurgery in use for minimally invasive surgery should perform a predetermined task such as an operation within a narrow space, many studies on production and control of such equipment are being made.
Traditional equipment for microsurgery is made from an ultra elastic shape memory alloy having a curvature. The equipment performs a predetermined task by moving different tube bodies that make up the tube continuum having a diameter and a curvature in a state that the tube bodies overlap each other. Also, the equipment can control a location of an end-effector based on an input angle by the interaction between the tube bodies.
According to the related art, a final location of the end-effector is estimated through a resulting angle at which the overlapping tube bodies have minimum energy by using an energy equation.
Specifically, each of the tube bodies can be rotated or moved back and forth independently of each other. By suitably rotating and/or translating each of the tube bodies, each of the tube bodies may be suitably bent to conform to the shape of the space into which the equipment is inserted, and finally, the end-effector may be placed in a desired location.
However, the related art has a disadvantage of a complex equation in the calculation for location control of the end-effector because the location of the end-effector should be controlled in consideration of an interference relationship between the plurality of tube bodies.
Also, according to the related art, as the plurality of tubes is arranged such that the tubes are inserted into each other or surrounded by each other, a curved area having a predetermined curvature is formed between each of the tubes. Thus, an interference phenomenon between the plurality of tubes takes place in the curved area, and as a result, the end-effector is not placed in a desired location.
Also, when a plurality of tube continua is inserted into the long cannula path where an operation is conducted, an interference phenomenon between the tube continua occurs, and as a result, the end-effector is not accurately placed in a desired location.
Also, when a plurality of tube continua is inserted into the cannula path, a congestion phenomenon occurs at an end part of each tube continuum consisting of the plurality of tube bodies. Thus, when inserting a plurality of tube continua into the cannula path, it is necessary to increase an entrance width of the cannula path while considering such a congestion phenomenon.